Παράδοξο Διδύμων
Παράδοξον των Διδύμων Twin Paradox thumb|300px| [[Παραδοξότητα ---- Παράδοξο Λογικό Παράδοξο Επιστημονικό Παράδοξο ---- Επιστημονικά Παράδοξα Λογικά Παράδοξα ---- Μαθηματικά Παράδοξα Φυσικά Παράδοξα Κβαντικά Παράδοξα Βιολογικά Παράδοξα Χημικά Παράδοξα Γεωλογικά Παράδοξα ]] thumb|300px| [[Φυσικό Παράδοξο ]] - Ένα παράδοξο φαινόμενο. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Παράδοξο Διδύμων" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Δίδυμος". Εισαγωγή Περίφημο παράδοξο που προκύπτει από την σχετικότητα του Χρόνου σύμφωνα με την θεωρία της Σχετικότητας του Einstein. Περιγραφή Θεωρούμε δύο δίδυμους αδελφούς. Όταν φθάνουν σε ηλικία 20 ετών *ο ένας γίνεται υπάλληλος ("Ακίνητος Παρατηρητής") *ο άλλος αστροναύτης ("Κινούμενος Παρατηρητής") Ο "ακίνητος" Δίδυμος Α παραμένει στη Γη. Ο "κινούμενος" Δίδυμος Β επιβιβάζεται σε έναν πύραυλο, το έτος 2000, και εκτοξεύεται με ταχύτητα ίση με το 99% της ταχύτητας του φωτός προς ένα γειτονικό αστέρα, που απέχει δέκα έτη φωτός. Μόλις φθάνει στον προορισμό του εκτελεί αναστροφή και κατευθύνεται πάλι προς την Γη με την ίδια ταχύτητα. Ο "ακίνητος" Δίδυμος Α διαπιστώνει ότι το ταξίδιο του κινούμενου αδελφού του διαρκεί κάτι περισσότερο από είκοσι γήινα έτη. Όμως ο "κινούμενος" Δίδυμος Β βιώνει τον χρόνο διαφορετικά. Για αυτόν το ταξίδιο διήρκεσε λιγότερο από τρία έτη. Με την επιστροφή στη Γη διαπιστώνεται ότι είναι το έτος 2020 και ο "ακίνητος" Δίδυμος Α είναι κατά 17 έτη μεγαλύτερος από τον αδελφό του. Οι δύο δίδυμοι δεν έχουν πλέον την ίδια ηλικία. Μαθηματική Παρουσίαση For a twin "paradox" scenario, Ο "Ακίνητος Παρατηρητής" κινήθηκε μεταξύ των χωροχρονικών σημείων A (0,0,0,0) και B (10 years, 0, 0, 0). This means that A'' stays at x=y=z=0 for 10 years of coordinate time. The proper time for ''A is then: : \Delta \tau = \sqrt{(10\text{ years})^2} = 10\text{ years} So, we find that being "at rest" in a special relativity coordinate system means that proper time and coordinate time are the same. Ο "Κινούμενος Παρατηρητής" κινήθηκε κατά τον x'' άξονα από το σημείο A (0,0,0,0) for 5 years of coordinate time με ταχύτητα 0.866''c στο σημείο M (5 years, 4.33 light-years, 0, 0). Once there, B'' accelerates, and travels in the other spatial direction for 5 years to B (10 years, 0, 0, 0). For each leg of the trip, the proper time is: : \Delta \tau = \sqrt{(5\;\mathrm{years})^2 - (4.33\;\mathrm{years})^2} = \sqrt{6.25\;\mathrm{years}^2} = \sqrt{6.25\;} \mathrm{years}= 2.5 \; \mathrm{years}. So the total proper time for observer ''B to go from (0,0,0,0) to (5 years, 4.33 light-years, 0, 0) to (10 years, 0, 0, 0) is 5 years. Thus it is shown that the "proper time equation" incorporates the time dilation effect. Ερμηνεία Άρα δεν υπάρχει απόλυτος Χρόνος, αλλά σχετικός χρόνος που εξαρτάται από την θέση και την κίνηση. Σχετικά με τους διδύμους αδελφούς, αν ο ένας κατοικεί στην κορυφή ενός υψηλού όρους και ο άλλος σε μια παραλιακή περιοχή τότε ο πρώτος θα γηράσκει ταχύτερα από τον δεύτερο. Όμως στην πραγματικότητα η διαφορά είναι αμελητέα. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Παράδοξο *Μαθηματικό Παράδοξο * Φυσικό Παράδοξο *Λογικό Παράδοξο * Κώνος Φωτός *Κίνηση Alcubierre Βιβλιογραφία 1. John Gribbins : Τα Μυστήρια του χρόνου. Εκδόσεις ΩΡΟΡΑ 1985 2. Clifford M. Will : Είχε δίκιο ο Αϊντάιν ; Πανεπιστημιακές Εκδόσεις Κρήτης 1994 3. Stephen W. Hawking : Το χρονικό του χρόνου (Από τη μεγάλη έκρηξη ώς τις μαύρες τρύπες). Εκδόσεις Κάτοπτρο 1988 4. Κώστας Καπνισάκης : Διανυσματικός λογισμός. Εκδόσεις Gutenberg 1985 5. Arthur Beiser : Σύγχρονη Φυσική (σε μετάφραση : Αθηνά Πάκου και Νικόλαου Νικολή). 2002 6. Εγκυκλοπαίδεια Γιοβάνη 7. Αλέξανδρος Σταυρόπουλος : Η ζωή σ' επίπεδο μορίων. Αθήνα 1991 8. http://www.physics.uoi.gr/courses/atmo/sxetikotita.doc Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *physics.stackexchange.com *Alcubierre drive *Faster-than-light Category: Φυσικά Παράδοξα Category: Σχετικιστική Φυσική